Absurda Confesión de Amor
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Como poema o como canción, seguía siendo una confesión de amor. La pregunta era... ¿para quién? / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Absurda Confesión de Amor.

Kurosaki Karin llegó frustrada a su aula de clases con su guitarra aún colgada en la espalda después de haber salido furiosa de la clase de música por otra discusión con su profesor que ¡no quería que ella tocara música… en la jodida clase de música! ¡Eso no tenía sentido! ¿A quién le importaba la historia de la música, de todos modos? Eso podían enseñarlo en historia.

Enojada por lo soquete que era su estúpido profesor, cerró de un portazo y pateó el cubo de basura, maldiciendo cuando vio algo derramarse. ¿No se suponía que hoy debería estar vacío?

Se hincó para recoger la única bola de papel y enderezar el cubo, y estaba a punto de tirar la bola en el cubo cuando unos trazos de tinta llamaron su atención. La curiosidad la invadió y decidió desdoblar el papel, ansiosa por saber su contenido por más que de seguro serían solo garabatos o ecuaciones.

Se sorprendió al hallar un poema escrito en una letra muy bonita. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a leer.

.

 _No sé por qué escribo esto. Supongo que nunca supe expresarme bien._

 _Te miró y envidió la forma en que sonríes tan fácilmente._

 _Cuando te tengo junto a mí, ya no sufro tanto al sonreír._

 _De pronto sobran las cosas que decir mas las palabras no quieren salir._

 _Y descubro esa cobardía que nunca creí de mí._

 _._

 _Mientras más te conozco, más me desconozco._

 _Mientras más me sonríes, más olvido todo dolor._

 _Y mientras más me hablas, más siento que pierdo la voz._

 _Por eso escribo esta absurda confesión de amor._

 _._

Los ojos de Karin escanearon las letras una y otra vez, maravillándose más por las hermosas palabras mientras más las leía. Era un poema muy bello.

De hecho… ¡sería una muy buena canción!

Su mente apasionada con la música comenzó a trabajar en una melodía que le había venido un poco desordenada mientras leía, y sacó su guitarra para comenzar a tocar las notas que ya estaba tarareando, intentando darles forma organizada con su instrumento.

Faltaba una buena media hora para que iniciaran las clases, como había salido temprano de sus clases particulares de música llegó mucho antes de lo que debería así que el aula estaría vacía por un rato más y ella podría tocar un poco de lo que se le ocurría.

-…Mientras más te conozco…- cantó mientras tocaba, alargando la "o" para encajarla con la melodía. –Más me desconozco. Mientras más me sonríes, más olvido todo dolor.- eso último lo tuvo que decir un poco más rápido para que quede. -¡Y mientras más me hablas, más siento que pierdo la voz!- esa parte casi la grito más que cantarla, emocionada con lo bien que encajaba y sonaba. –Por eso escribo esta… O, más bien.- detuvo su cantó y pensó por un momento. –Por eso cantó esta absurda confesión de amor.- en realidad cantar encajaba mejor que escribir y tenía más sentido ya que la estaba cantando, así que le pareció adecuado y terminó de cantar lo que consideraba el estribillo, tocando unos acordes más para marcar el final. -¡Eso fue genial!- abrazó su guitarra y la hoja contra su pecho. –Tengo que escribir las notas, tengo que cantar la canción completa, tengo que…- se frenó a sí misma al darse cuenta de un detalle. Ese poema no le pertenecía. –Tengo que encontrar al autor y pedirle permiso.- suspiró. -¡Y tal vez que escriba más!- se animó.

Fue a sentarse en su pupitre delante de todo y comenzó a escribir las notas que se le ocurrieron para la canción, ya tenía el estribillo casi totalmente hecho solo le faltaba pulir algunas cosas, el inicio sería lo más difícil, pero podía hacerlo al volver de la escuela. Una vez terminara la canción empezaría a buscar al autor o autora y se la mostraría para convencerlo de dejar que la cantara. ¡Y sí estaba de acuerdo hasta podría pedirle que le hiciera más canciones!

Finalmente la hora se acercó para que empezaran las clases y Karin no se sorprendió en nada al ver que Hitsugaya Toshiro fue el primero en entrar a clases, de hecho lo que le sorprendía es que no haya llegado incluso más temprano con lo mucho que amaba la puntualidad y eso.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki.- la saludó cordialmente.

-¡Buenos días, Toshiro! ¡¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?! ¿Escribiste otra de esas geniales historias tuyas?- preguntó entusiasmada, pero él solo la ignoró y se fue a su asiento tres lugares detrás de ella.

Se encogió de hombros. Él a veces la ignoraba y a veces le hablaba, hoy simplemente no tuvo suerte sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus actitudes y aun así lo consideraba un amigo, y a veces incluso le gustaría que fuera más que eso.

Nunca creyó que su primer flechazo de secundaria sería un chico como él, y menos que el flechazo le durara hasta la preparatoria y evolucionara a ser más hasta el punto en el que casi sentía que podría amarlo.

Él era el tipo de chico que le recordaba a esos fríos protagonistas de manga shojo que se casaban con chicas tontas demasiado insistentes para aceptar un rechazo, pero también era diferente, muy diferente. Cuando lo conoció creyó que era un chico bastante genial y quiso ser su amiga, pero la rechazó y ella le siguió insistiendo por muchos meses hasta que finalmente logró que cediera aunque sea un poco. La verdad primero hizo la asociación de su historia con esos tontos mangas shojo y después se dio cuenta de que él le gustaba, pero nunca se lo dijo y no pensaba hacerlo en el corto plazo. La diferencia de su historia con los mangas shojo era que ella en realidad solo quería ser su amiga al principio, y él no la rechazaba por creerse superior, sino porque simplemente no sabía cómo hacer amigos o eso suponía, porque nunca se lo dijo realmente. Y puede que ella haya insistido mucho en ser su amiga, pero sí alguna vez juntaba el valor para confesarse y la rechazaba, entendería y trataría de seguir adelante, no importa lo mucho que cueste.

Para el final de la secundaria ellos eran muy unidos, pero cuando comenzaron la preparatoria él empezó a portarse más distante, y ahora que estaban en segundo años apenas le hablaba, pero aun así todos sus sentimientos seguían ahí y no se irían pronto.

Suspiró y decidió volver a centrarse en el poema y sus notas musicales. Y luego tendría que trabajar en encontrar a ese autor.

Llegó a casa aun tarareando la melodía que había compuesto para convertir el poema en canción y saludó animadamente a su hermana gemela Yuzu, esquivo el abrazo de su padre y fue directo a su habitación con su guitarra aun colgando de su hombro.

Le tomó otra hora, pero finalmente pudo terminar todo y estuvo lista para hacer su primer ensayo real. Tenía que salir muy bien sí quería impresionar al autor del poema lo suficiente para que la dejara tocarlo y también le escribiera más del mismo y otros.

Comenzó a tocar, tocando dos veces la introducción musical antes de finalmente animarse a cantar.

Se vio envuelta en la canción, hechizada por la belleza de la letra y apasionada por hacer lo que más amaba, tocar y cantar, sus dos pasiones desde que dejó de lado el futbol, los videojuegos y el tenis. Se dejó llevar y mientras cantaba la canción una segunda vez estaba segura de que todos en la casa y probablemente sus vecinos podían oírla, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba la música.

Cuando acabó de tocar y salió del trance musical, de repente se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta. Escucho un sonido y decidió ir a fijarse, pero solo vio a Yuzu entrando tranquilamente en su habitación, que solía ser de su hermano antes de que fuera a la universidad.

Al día siguiente llegó temprano a la preparatoria con su guitarra colgando de su hombro pese a que ese día no tuvo clases de música, preguntó qué conserje estuvo ayer temprano y cuando le dijeron quién de inmediato lo interrogó con preguntas que al final no le sirvieron para nada.

Se sentó frustrada en su lugar mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor forma de interrogar a sus compañeros de clase, cuando estos mismos comenzaron a llegar y a mirarla de manera extraña, murmurando entre ellos y señalándola con sonrisas.

Se extrañó ante esa actitud tan rara y más cuando estudiantes de otros años comenzaron a asomar la cabeza por las ventanas y la puerta mirándola como si fuera alguna especie de animal en exhibición.

Hitsugaya entró al aula pero, a diferencia del resto del mundo, él no fijó sus ojos en ella ni por un segundo, ni siquiera le dio su saludo usual, solo la ignoró por completo.

¿Pero qué les pasaba a todos? Es más, cuando estaba viniendo a la escuela los peatones también la miraban raro, aunque ella había asumido que era por la guitarra o porque ese día salió un poco despeinada de casa. Pero aquí estaba pasando algo extraño.

Kazuya y Ryohei, que eran los únicos dos de sus cuatro amigos que habían podido venir a la misma preparatoria que ella, se sentaron en sus lugares habituales uno a cada lado suyo y la miraron con atención.

-Vaya, Kurosaki, no sabía que tocabas tan bien esa cosa.- dijo Ryohei con una sonrisa señalando su guitarra.

-¿Gracias?- entrecerró los ojos. –Oigan, ¿ustedes saben por qué todos me están mirando como si fuera un maldito fenómeno de circo?- miró desconfiada a sus compañeros murmurando y el resto de estudiantes fuera señalándola.

-Como lo suponía, no tienes idea del video.- suspiró Kazuya, sacando su celular y pasando los dedos por él. –De todos modos, esta es la cuenta de tu hermana, y se notaba que no sabías que te estaba filmando.- ¡¿Qué?!

Cuando su amigo con lentes le tendió su celular con un video en pausa, ella lo reprodujo y pudo sentir su mandíbula desencajarse al verse a sí misma ayer por la tarde, cantando la canción del poema. Pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojecer y la vergüenza e ira comenzando a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

Detuvo el video y se fijó en el título, notando que había sido llamado "Confesión de Amor" y que efectivamente esa era la cuenta de Yuzu, esa hermana traicionera. Se fijó más abajo y su mandíbula se desencajó aún más, casi al punto de que podía sentirla en el suelo.

-¡¿UN MILLÓN DE VISTAS?!-

Cuando Karin salió como un rayo fuera de su aula, ni el profesor que en ese momento estaba entrando pudo detenerla, ella solo siguió caminando directo hacia el salón de su hermana, irrumpiendo en el mismo con menos intenciones de escuchar a la profesora de allí, tomó a Yuzu de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el patio de la escuela.

-¡Lo siento, Karin-chan! ¡No creí que el video sería tan popular!- se disculpó la gemela mayor inclinándose profundamente. -¡Bueno, sí quería que fuera popular! ¡Pero no lo suficiente para que te enteres tan pronto!- lloriqueó para después abrazarla llorando a mares.

Muy a su pesar, la menor pudo sentir su ira deshaciéndose. Era imposible estar mucho tiempo molesta con Yuzu.

-Ya, Yuzu. No estoy realmente molesta.- bueno, sí lo estaba, pero podía perdonarla. –Es solo que lo que hiciste fue muy malo, Yuzu. Esa canción no me pertenece.-

-Pe-pero… Creí que solo era otra de esas canciones que eras demasiado tímida para compartir con los demás.- la miró dudosa.

-Mis canciones no son tan buenas.- rodó los ojos. –Ayer encontré un papel en la basura, no preguntes por qué.- se adelantó al verla abrir la boca. –Este contenía un poema, al que modifique un poco, le cree la melodía y planeaba buscar al autor para convencerlo de dejarme tocarla y terminar el poema sí le gustaba la canción.-

-Bueno, pues ahora todos conocen la canción así que tal vez el autor la vea y…-

-¡Y tal vez se enoje conmigo, Yuzu! ¡No puedo simplemente apoderarme de algo que no es mío y usarlo como me plazca!-

-¡Pero tiró el poema a la basura y tú lo encontraste! Así que…-

-¡Aun así, Yuzu! Yo quería encontrarlo y pedirle su permiso adecuadamente, hacer las cosas bien. Pero tú metiste tu nariz y ahora tendrá todo el derecho a creerme una ladrona o peor.- miró mal a su gemela, que pareció a punto de llorar. –Ahh… está bien, como sea, ya está hecho.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –Solo esperó que el autor se muestre ahora y pueda pedirle disculpas. Y esperó que todos se olviden pronto de esa canción y me dejen en paz.-

-Umm… sobre eso…- dijo Yuzu lentamente, con la mirada fija en su celular.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Te invitaron a un programa de televisión.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Ahora, Karin quería dejar muy en claro que pese a soñar con convertirse en una gran música, no era en lo absoluto por la fama y el dinero, sino porque simplemente era su pasión y le gustaba la idea de vivir de eso, aunque sea por un tiempo. Por eso tuvo que pensar muchísimo sí aceptaba o no ir a ese programa de entrevistas, y al final accedió solo con una clara intención en mente:

Encontrar al autor del poema.

Rechazó ponerse maquillaje tanto por su hermana como por el equipo del canal de televisión, sí fue con buena ropa pero no con sus mejores porque esos vestidos en el fondo de su armario estaban reservados únicamente por sí algún día ocurría un milagro y Toshiro aceptaba salir con ella.

Finalmente, luego de muchos consejos de cómo comportarse y hacia dónde mirar o qué tan alto hablar, se sentó junto a Yuzu y frente a la presentadora Shihoin Yoruichi y decenas de cámaras y luces la apuntaron. Entonces ella, ella, Kurosaki Karin, estuvo en televisión tres días después de que su hermana haya subido ese condenado video que ahora tenía como cuatro millones de visitas.

Los primeros cinco minutos solo pasaron con la presentadora hablándole a sus espectadores y luego hablando con Yuzu, que le contó que ella la filmó sin que Karin lo supiera y que se había molestado porque la canción no le pertenecía en realidad.

-¿Qué dices?- el público jadeó y la presentadora se vio sorprendida, pero también emocionada por una posible noticia jugosa. -¿Eso es verdad, Karin-chan? ¿La canción no es tuya?-

-No, no lo es.- confirmó. –De hecho, no tengo idea de quién la escribió.-

-¡Esto es impresionante, queridos espectadores!- volvió a hablarle al público mientras miraba a la cámara. -¡La canción de apenas un minuto de largo que rompió records en las redes sociales es de un autor desconocido! A continuación la artista que la cantó nos contará todos los detalles ¡así que no se vayan! ¡Volveremos luego de estos comerciales!- sonrió por otro minuto antes de voltearse hacia ellas sonriente. –Muy bien chicas, ahora tendremos un par de minutos de publicidad y luego reanudaremos las preguntas. ¿Quieren algo de beber o comer?- Yuzu aprovechó y pidió unos bocadillos para ambas mientras conversaba con la presentadora, Karin se los comió rápidamente debido a sus nervios, ignorando la mirada de disgusto de su hermana por su falta de modales. Pronto volvieron de los comerciales y Yoruichi volvió con sus preguntas. –Muy bien, Karin-chan, creo que ya sabes lo que todos deseamos saber. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de que hayas cantado esta canción?-

-Bueno, verán, hace un par de días llegue temprano a mi escuela, muy molesta por… motivos personales.- su estúpido profesor de música que ahora se convirtió en su lame-botas cuando fue ayer a su clase. –Pateé el bote de basura de mi salón y allí encontré una bola de papel, iba a devolverla pero note que tenía algo escrito y la desdoble por pura curiosidad. Entonces encontré un poema.-

-¿Un poema?- Yoruichi fingió sorprenderse por el bien de su audiencia.

-Así es. Aparentemente iba a ser una confesión de amor de algún chico o alguna chica, pero al último momento se arrepintió y lo tiró. Yo lo leí y me pareció muy hermoso, y como amo la música se me ocurrió una buena melodía para convertir el poema en canción. Cambié un par de palabras y me gustó como quedó. Estaba emocionada por tocar la canción, pero sabía que no era mía. La mañana siguiente estuve preguntándole al conserje sí había visto a alguien que pudiera haber tirado el papel, pero no obtuve resultados, planeaba seguir buscándolo pero entonces descubrí que mi hermana había subido el video.- se aseguró de mirar mal a la susodicha mientras decía eso. –Y pasaron muchas cosas y no tuve tiempo de seguir buscando, además esperaba que como el video se hizo tan famoso lo haya visto y pudiera ponerse en contacto conmigo.-

-Ya veo, es bueno saberlo, la historia es muy interesante.- la presentadora la miraba como si fuera alguna especie de mina de oro. –Permíteme hacer el anuncio formal entonces.- no esperó a que contestara para ponerse en pie y mirar solemnemente a la cámara. –Autor de "Confesión de Amor", sí estás escuchando esto, ¡comunícate ahora mismo con nuestras operadoras! Nuestra querida Karin-chan quiere hablar contigo, conocerte y felicitarte por tu gran talento, ¡y tal vez hasta pedir una segunda parte de la canción!- ante esto todo el público aplaudió. -¡No seas tímido o tímida! Todos te admiramos.- ante eso volvió a sentarse mientras la audiencia seguía aplaudiendo y esperaron un minuto, hasta que finalmente Yoruichi se llevó una mano a la oreja. -¡Buenas noticias, amados espectadores! ¡Tenemos una llamada!- la audiencia se volvió loca y Karin por poco se aturde de no haber estado tan entusiasmada por la idea de conocer al autor. -¡Hola, querido autor o querida autora! ¡Habla, por favor! ¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte!-

-Hola.- una voz retumbó por los parlantes, y Karin se quedó sin aliento al reconocerla. –Yo soy la autora del poema. Dokugamine Riruka.- ¡esa era su profesora de literatura!

-¿La conoces, Karin-chan?- preguntó Yoruichi al ver el reconocimiento en su mirada.

-Es mi… es mi profesora de literatura.- seguía muy sorprendida. -¿Pero cómo llegó a tirar el poema en la basura aquel día? Usted no tenía que darnos clases en ese momento, mucho menos a primera hora, y…-

-¡Tenía que hacer un trámite, querida Karin-chan! Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya sabes que el poema es mío.-

Los siguientes quince minutos que quedaban de programa se la pasaron entrevistando a Riruka-sensei, Yoruichi solo diciéndole halagos y Karin solo cuestionando sus explicaciones, puesto que algo no terminaba de cuadrarle del todo.

¿Riruka-sensei había escrito ese hermoso poema? Le costaba creerlo. Cuando lo leyó, no creyó que su autora se adecuara al tipo de personalidad que tenía su profesora… era algo más bien de una persona a la que le costaba expresarse, a alguien a quien no le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas normalmente, pero sus sentimientos lo inspiraron a escribir de esa forma.

Justo antes de que terminara el programa, una vez finalmente cortaron la llamada de la profesora, Yoruichi anunció que tenían otra llamada, aunque esta vez no sabían de quién.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ise Nanao, habló en representación de Kyoraku Shunsui.- Karin se quedó sin aliento al reconocer los nombres. ¡Eran los dueños de la mayor disquera de la ciudad! –Nos gustaría ofrecerle a Kurosaki Karin y a su compositora una gran suma de dinero a cambio de la interpretación de una versión completa de "Confesión de Amor". Con mucho gusto pueden acercarse a nuestra principal sucursal a discutir los detalles. Gracias.- y sin más colgó.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Karin no debería haberse sorprendido tanto como lo hizo al encontrar a Riruka-sensei ya en su sala de estar con ojos llenos de avaricia, obviamente ansiosa por recibir el dinero que Ise les prometió.

-¿Cómo que no puedes hacer una segunda parte del poema? ¡Es tu poema!- le recriminó a su sensei días después cuando ella le dijo que aún no había escrito nada de esa continuación que le prometió.

-¡Los poemas no son mi fuerte! Solo escribí ese… en un arranque de pasión por mi amor secreto. Ahora por más que pienso en mi amor secreto no logró inspirarme en una segunda parte. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Tengo bloqueo de escritor!-

-¡Agh! ¡¿Y así quieres que te dé el 75% de las ganancias?! ¡A este paso no tendremos nada!- en un arranque de furia dejó el aula y se fue directo al jardín para aprovechar un poco del receso que ya había perdido casi por completo por hablar con su profesora. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y sacó su guitarra de su hombro para comenzar a tocar algunos acordes. –Tonta Riruka-sensei, es una inútil, al final no sirvió de nada encontrar a la autora del poema.- masculló entre dientes hablando sola como cada que estaba molesta.

-¿Sí sabes que tus gritos se escuchan en toda la preparatoria, verdad?- saltó en su lugar ante esa voz.

-¡¿Toshiro?!- lo miró sorprendida, pero luego su mirada pasó a ser de furia. -¡Vaya! ¡Miren quién se atrevió a hablarme por fin! ¡Has estado ignorándome por dos malditas semanas!- eso también era algo que contribuía a su gran malhumor.

-Creí que estarías ocupada con tu nueva fama y eso.- se encogió de hombros, sentándose cómodamente a su lado. -¿De verdad dejaras que Dokugamine-sensei se quede con el 75% de tus ganancias? Tú eres la que canta la canción.-

-Sí, pero ella la escribió.- refunfuñó dejando de estar molesta con él para pasar a estar frustrada con su profesora. –Sí no fuera por sus letras nadie me haría caso, solo soy una música novata.- suspiró tristemente. –Así que es justo que se quedé con la mayoría, y el dinero realmente no me importa así que…-

-Tú no eres solo una música novata.- la interrumpió. –Compusiste esa melodía ¿o no? Y el poema no habría salido de la basura de no ser por ti, así que es tuyo. Tienes mucho más derecho que el… que la autora.-

-No pienso así.- sonrió de forma agridulce. –Además tiene que escribir una segunda parte o no ganaremos nada, eso es otra cosa que no podría hacer por mi cuenta.-

-¿De verdad…?...- lo miró curiosa ante su pregunta incompleta. -¿De verdad crees que ella lo escribió?-

Karin pensó por un momento, antes de decidirse a responder sinceramente.

-No… la verdad no lo creo.- confesó. Él la miró sorprendido. -¿Pero sí no fue ella entonces quién? ¿Y por qué no dice nada? La única explicación es solo que mi presentimiento sea errado pero yo solo…- sacó el poema doblado que siempre guardaba en el estuche de su guitarra y lo apretó contra su pecho. –Creí que este poema fue escrito por alguien que sería capaz de entenderme mucho mejor…- susurró con los ojos cerrados. –Sin embargo no fue así.- abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa un poco más animada. –Aunque no pienso deprimirme. Tomó lo que puedo para cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran música.-

Él apartó la mirada y ella lo miró confundida.

-Karin…- habló de pronto, aun sin mirarla. –La verdad es que yo…- no pudo terminar, porque en ese momento el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso sonó. –Yo… tengo que irme.- él se alejó rápidamente antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué demonios fue eso.

Pasó otra semana sin resultados de Riruka, antes de que le pidiera a Karin reunirse en el centro de la ciudad. Se sentaron en un banco y su profesora le dijo algo que la dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ME VAS A DEJAR FUERA DE ESTO?!- gritó sumamente indignada.

-Karin-chan, tienes una voz preciosa y todo, pero tus presiones me molestan demasiado.- dijo agitando sus coletas ridículas con soberbia. –Encontré otra compañía que me pagara muy bien si les vendo mi canción, ellos le harán una segunda parte y otro cantante la cantara. El poema es mío y sí quieres puedo darte un par de miles de yenes y sin resentimientos ¿qué dices?-

-¡DIGO QUE NO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE DIGO!- chilló aún más que furiosa sin importarle atraer la atención de las personas, ni que muchos hayan sacado sus celulares para grabarla. -¡Tú tiraste el poema a la basura y yo lo encontré, tengo derechos también! ¡Además la melodía es MÍA! ¡No puedes venderla! ¡La compuse para cantarla YO!-

-¡Nadie te habría hecho caso sin MIS LETRAS y lo sabes!- acusó señalándola. -¡Eres una guitarrista novata! ¡Nunca habrías llegado a ningún lado sin mí! ¡Tú usaste algo mío para triunfar primero, así que no te quejes de que ahora use esa tonta melodía tuya! ¡Ni siquiera es tan buena!-

-¡Pues si tan poca cosa te parece entonces no la vendas en millones, bastarda!-

-¡Me respetas que soy mayor que tú y tu sensei!-

-¡No respeto a una ladrona!-

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡No estarías en ningún lado sin mí!-

-¡Tú no estarías en ningún lado SIN MÍ! ¡Tiraste el poema A LA BASURA!- ahora hasta reporteros estaban llegando para filmar la discusión, e incluso vio a Yoruichi con su equipo.

-¡Pude haberlo tirado a la basura… pero el poema SIGUE SIENDO MÍO!-

-No, no es cierto.- ambas se callaron cuando una tercera voz las interrumpió. Karin no pudo creer lo que vio al voltearse.

-¿Toshiro?- él se veía agitado, probablemente por haber corrido para llegar hasta allí.

-Lo siento, Karin.- se disculpó mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. –Debí decírtelo mucho antes… pero como escribí… me haces descubrir la cobardía que nunca creí de mí.- murmuró sin mirarla.

A la joven guitarrista le tomó un momento procesar lo que había dicho, pero cuando finalmente las palabras se registraron en su cerebro, casi deja caer la guitarra que había quitado de su hombro para darle un guitarrazo a Riruka-sensei con ella.

-¿Escribir?- lo miró con la boca abierta, ignorando los celulares y las cámaras que los filmaban. -¿Qué quieres decir?- ¿sería acaso lo que ella estaba pensando?

En vez de responder a su pregunta, él se volteó hacia su profesora.

-Dokugamine-sensei, usted y yo sabemos muy bien que no escribió el poema, así que confiese o tomare acciones legales en su contra.- dijo solemnemente, con un brillo protector en sus ojos. Riruka lo miró como si fuera un ciervo atrapado por los faros de un auto. –No iba a decir nada, su plan casi le funciona, pero no podía permitir que siguiera abusando así de la confianza de Karin, y hoy finalmente agotó mi paciencia. Así que confiese, o le costará caro, porque a diferencia de usted, yo puedo probar la verdad.-

La mujer mayor se quedó temblando en su lugar por un segundo, antes de voltearse hacia Karin y romper a llorar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Juró que no lo pensé bien! ¡Yo solo quería un poco de fama y dinero y… y… lo siento! ¡La vida de una profesora es muy difícil y mal pagada!- lloriqueó lanzándose a abrazarla sollozando incesantemente.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Karin sintió una pizca de compasión por la profesora y le palmeó la espalda un par de veces antes de alejarla intentando no ser brusca.

-Está bien… la perdonó. Pero ahora váyase antes de que cambié de opinión y le quité un par de dientes con mi guitarra por intentar estafarme.- un poco de su furia regresó al recordar su discusión. Riruka rápidamente salió corriendo, intentando cubrir su rostro de las cámaras pese a que ya lo habían filmado todo. Una vez ella desapareció de la vista, la Kurosaki volteó hacia su amigo. -¿Toshiro?- lo miró esperanzada al recordar sus palabras.

¿Acaso él…?...

-Karin.- tragó saliva, preparándose para hablar. –Lamento no habértelo dicho antes… pero aquí estoy ahora así que… esperó que puedas perdonarme.- la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Yo escribí el poema.- al segundo que confesó eso, una docena de micrófonos se acercaron a su rostro en lo que los reporteros decidieron dejar de darles su espacio.

Empezaron a hacer miles de preguntas, pero la más repetida era:

-¿Puedes probar ser el autor de "Confesión de Amor"?-

-Sí, puedo probarlo. ¡Pero lo haré solo si se alejan!- gruñó molesto. Los reporteros no se movieron. –Sí no retroceden al menos un par de metros, se lo probaré solo a Karin y sí es necesario a las autoridades y ustedes nunca lo sabrán.- eso finalmente hizo que retrocedieran aunque a regañadientes y solo a unos tres metros, formando un círculo alrededor de los dos adolescentes.

-¡¿Y cómo piensas probarlo, joven?!- empezaron a gritar los reporteros entre otras cosas.

-Primero que nada, Karin, aclaremos algo.- comenzó Toshiro, ignorando totalmente a los periodistas. –Nos hemos conocido durante años, pero últimamente me he distanciado de ti.- ella asintió, ansiosa porque confirmara sus sospechas. –Pero quiero que sepas, que no tomé esa distancia por querer alejarme de ti… sino porque… no sabía cómo lidiar con estos nuevos sentimientos.- ella sintió su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho. –Y quiero que sepas que ese poema… es tuyo. Fue escrito para ti.-

-Toshiro, ¿tú…?...- quiso acercarse a él, pero levantó una mano para detenerla.

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Esto es difícil, pero no quiero que nadie más intente estafarte así que lo diré delante de todo el mundo para que ya no te molesten.- se frotó las sienes, obviamente incómodo por ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. –Primera oración del poema: "No sé por qué escribo esto, supongo que nunca supe expresarme bien". Sabes que nunca fui bueno hablando y esas cosas, puedes confirmarlo, al igual que cualquiera que me conozca.- ella asintió, y murmullos de acuerdo se oyeron en la multitud, a lo que Karin miró bien y se dio cuenta de que varios de sus compañeros de clase estaban allí, ahora siendo interrogados por la prensa. –La única forma en la que siempre me siento cómodo diciendo todo lo que pienso de verdad, es escribiendo, sabes que escribo, aunque poemas solo los he escrito para ti… aunque todos acabaron en la basura, menos el que rescataste.-

-¡¿Cree que esos poemas podrían haber sido también grandes éxitos?!- un reportero se le metió en la cara de pronto.

-¡No lo molesten!- Karin empujó al entrometido de vuelta al círculo. –Continua.- lo miró atentamente.

Hitsugaya negó divertido con la cabeza, antes de seguir en donde se quedó.

-Bien… Segunda oración: "Te miró y envidió la forma en la que sonríes tan fácilmente". Al principio creí que solo eras otra molesta chica tonta.- eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. –Luego me di cuenta… que eras más como yo de lo que nunca pude imaginar. También perdiste a un ser querido y te portabas como si estuvieras enojada con el mundo entero, pero cuando tenías que sonreír… tu sonrisa era la más brillante de todas.- eso arrancó suspiros enamoradizos de casi todas las chicas presentes mientras ella se sonrojaba. –Y aunque siempre me gustó tu sonrisa, también la envidiaba, deseando no sentir dolor cuando sonreía. Esa envidia murió y así nació la tercera oración: "Cuando te tengo junto a mí, ya no sufro tanto el sonreír". Te hiciste mi amiga casi a la fuerza, me abrumabas con tus locuras, con tu sinceridad. Antes al sonreír sentía culpa, creyendo que no debía ser feliz cuando perdí a personas tan importantes, pero me hacías olvidad ese sentimiento, me haces sonreír.- sonrió levemente y ella tuvo que reprimirse de saltarle encima a besarlo porque era _tan adorable_ y lo amaba _tanto_. –Cuarta oración: "De pronto sobran las cosas que decir mas las palabras no quieren salir", con eso me refiero al hecho de que quería contarte tantas cosas sobre mí, quería que nuestras conversaciones no terminen nunca, pero, volviendo a la primera línea, nunca supe expresarme bien, y las palabras no salían. Terminé alejándome de ti, tomando distancia, y con eso llegó a la quinta oración: "Y descubro esa cobardía, que nunca creí de mí". Eso lo escribí porque… Oh, vamos, ¿acaso alguna vez te parecí un cobarde?- ella rió.

-Ni una sola vez.- no podía llamarlo cobarde por no querer confesarse porque ella tampoco lo había hecho.

-Segundo párrafo, primera oración: "Mientras más te conozco, más me desconozco". Karin, siempre has arrancado las más extrañas reacciones en mí. Creí que nunca volvería a jugar futbol desde que mi padre murió, pero solo te tomó una semana convencerme. Creí que nunca volvería a tener amigos desde que Kusaka sufrió ese accidente por mi culpa, te tomó un par de semanas más derribar esa creencia. Y podría pasar muchas horas enumerando todos los componentes de esa larga lista, pero no quiero aburrir a nuestro público.- miró despectivamente a los reporteros y demás espectadores. –Segunda oración: "Mientras más me sonríes, más olvido todo dolor", eso en realidad ya lo explique, ame tu sonrisa desde la primera vez que te reíste de mí por enojarme con tu amigo el que me llamó enano.- más suspiros se escucharon mientras Karin se sonrojaba más. –Tercera oración: "Y mientras más me hablas, más siento que pierdo la voz". Cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti, estaba cada vez más nervioso a tu alrededor. A veces sentía que no podía hablar en lo absoluto. Esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales tome distancia, en realidad. Y la principal razón por la cual nunca podría habértelo dicho frente a frente… "Por eso escribo esta absurda confesión de amor" última línea, aunque no me atreví a entregarte el poema, y al igual que los otros terminó en la basura. Siempre llegó temprano a clases, pensaba darte el poema en ese momento, pero me acobarde, otra vez, arroje el papel y salí a caminar un poco. Entonces…-

-Entonces yo lo encontré de todos modos.- concluyó sonriendo con los ojos cristalizados. –Toshiro, yo…-

-Por lo tanto, el poema es tuyo, Karin. Puedo ser el autor, pero lo escribí para ti, así que te pertenece. Y sí quieres otra prueba… aquí está esa segunda parte que querías.- todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando metió una mano en el bolsillo y le tendió una bola de papel arrugado. –Iba a tirarlo también… No sé porque a todos ustedes les gusta el poema porque te juró que yo lo odio, y odio también esa segunda parte. Pero tal vez te ayude a avanzar en tu sueño como música, así que… esto es tuyo también.- Karin tomó el papel y lo desdobló con un nudo en la garganta.

Se tomó un momento para calmarse y no hacer algo estúpido como llorar de pura alegría, y leyó.

.

 _Te tengo un secreto, uno que no quiero decir._

 _Y siento el tormento, de la presión de enfrentarme a ti._

 _Quisiera poder correr, alejarme del temor por perderte._

 _Pero al verte en necesidad, sacó la valentía que se esconde en mí._

 _Lo tengo que decir, por ti._

 _._

 _Mientras más escucho tu canción, más siento que encuentro la voz._

 _Mientras más te veo buscar por mí, deseó que me encuentres._

 _Y mientras te escribo esto, más miedo tengo._

 _Aun así, todo en mí te pertenece a ti._

 _._

Cuando terminó de leer la segunda parte del poema, la hoja que lo contenía volvió a hacerse una bola arrugada de lo mucho que la apretó en su puño mientras besaba desesperadamente a Toshiro luego de haberle saltado encima apenas terminó de leerlo.

Por un momento, ambos olvidaron completamente las decenas de cámaras y celulares que los estaban grabando. Aunque sí registraron levemente los aplausos y vítores de la multitud que los rodeaba.

Y así, Karin ganó una segunda parte para su canción, que se convirtió en el éxito más grande del año una vez estuvo completa cantada con tanto sentimiento por aquella para quien fue escrita, y gracias a la gran publicidad que les hicieron por su interesante historia y la repercusión en internet rápidamente ganó mucha fama y mucho dinero, tanto que la dejó con la boca abierta y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer con él, aunque le había dado la mitad a Toshiro ignorando sus insistencias de que fuera todo para ella, aun así era muchísimo dinero. Al menos su familia ya nunca tendría que preocuparse por deudas.

Muy pronto quisieron otra canción de su parte, y aunque al principio se negó, pronto Hitsugaya le mostró otro poema muy hermoso escrito para ella y la compositora en su interior no pudo evitar crearle una melodía para convertir el poema en canción, por lo cual le avisó a la disquera de Kyoraku e Ise y grabaron otro éxito, que aunque no fue tan popular como el anterior sí vendió muchísimo.

Así que Karin ganó un brillante futuro en la música, una cantidad ridícula de dinero, una cantidad ridícula de fama no deseada y muchísimas cosas que ni siquiera había soñado. Pero todo eso palidecía ante lo mejor que ganó con todo ese alboroto, pues ganó un novio, y no solo un novio cualquiera, sino a Hitsugaya Toshiro, que, aunque ella no lo sabía con certeza en ese momento, se volvería su compositor, pero más importante aún, se volvería aquel con el que pasaría felizmente el resto de su vida.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Lamento no haber subido esto ayer, pero decidí hacerle unas modificaciones de ultimo momento... O más bien darle un final más adecuado para q luego no me estuvieran pidiendo conti, conti, conti y más conti o.ó La verdad al principio iba a dejarlo en el momento en q Toshiro está a punto de decirle la verdad a Karin pero se acobarda y se va cuando suena el timbre, pero decidí meter DOS MIL palabras extra para darle un final cerrado y q dejaran de pedirme conti por cada fic por una vez e.e

En fin, este es el treceavo fic del Reto FanFiction q ya les expliq en mi fic "Amenaza Potencial"

Género de este fic: Poesia.

Aunq más q nada Poesia/Romance pero todos son de romance tecnicamente asi q decidi dejarlo fuera de todos modos... excepto por el proximo fic, ya q ahora es el turno del romance xD

Ya en un rato lo subo, y tal vez suba uno o dos más despues, no sé, depende q tanto sueño tenga xD

Ojala esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
